


1,000 Light Years Away, from home, that is.

by UmbreonWolfLover



Category: IT (2017), Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, georgie is NOT part of the poly relationship, it starts out with streddie but then the other losers + georgie get to the far far range, lots of slime related shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonWolfLover/pseuds/UmbreonWolfLover





	1,000 Light Years Away, from home, that is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill sighed as he sat on the porch of his house looking up at the sky.  
> Richie, Eddie, and Stan had left for the Far Far Range.  
> Bill wonders if Stan felt the same way he did.

 Bill sighed as he sat on the porch of his house looking up at the sky.

Richie, Eddie, and Stan had left for the Far Far Range.

Bill wonders if Stan felt the same way he did.

He got out his guitar and chose to sing out his feelings.

Granted, Stan wouldn't be able to hear them anyway, but he chose not to think about that. 

* * *

 

_Oh please don’t say that you’ll go,_

_my heart can’t bear the news._

_Just knowing that you’ll be_

_a thousand light years away if you do._

**_"A-Are you sure about this, Stan? Th_ ** **_is is a really b-big decision you're making."_ **

**_"I'll be fine, Bill. Besides, I'll atleast have trashmouth and his sidekick for company."_ **

**_"I-If you say so.."_ **

Bill regrets not saying more back then.

_And will you know when it’s through?_

_When you find what you’re looking for_

_Will you know what to do,_

_a thousand light years away when you do?_

_Oh when you do..?_

He tells himself that atleast Stan's enjoying himself, wherever he is.

It doesn't make him feel better.

_And I should have said it before you were gone,_

_cause I’m kicking myself for waiting oh so long._

_And I should have held you near,_

_but every time I feared t_ _hat somehow_

_you just wouldn’t feel the same._

_So please don’t say that you’ll go,_

_my heart can’t bear the news_

_just knowing that you’ll be a_ _thousand light years away_

 _if you do, o_ _h_ _if you do._

* * *

 

"Bill? What's going on? Are you okay?"

Georgie.

"I'm f-fine, Georgie. Just t-thinking is all." 

"Are you sure? I know a few of your friends went on a trip far away."

Even his brother could tell what was up.

"Alright, G-Georgie, you c-caught me.. I can't stop thinking about Stan."

His little brother looked up at him with bright understanding eyes.

"Mhm, yeah, I get it Billy! You care about him alot, and it hurts when the people you love are far away."

Bill swears Georgie knew it wasn't the friend kind of love.

Either way, he smiles and ruffles his brother's hair before continuing to sing out his feelings.

* * *

_Well I’m just sitting here gazing up at the stars._

_Let’s say we pick one out_

_and call the whole thing ours._

_And even though that light we see_

_ain’t the same for you and me._

_Well you’ll know and I’ll know,_

_that you and I can even be_ _a thousand light years away_

_and I’d still love you._

_Oh yes I do._

_I love you._

Bill and his brother sat together looking up at the night sky.

He thinks about one of the stars in the sky being Stan having an amazing experience.

And, well, he isn't sad anymore.


End file.
